Blind date
by XFire22
Summary: Codey asked Desirae out on a blind date, and she doesn't know it. Leas not happy about it, and decides to take matters into his own hands. Lea/OC.


Lea gulped, as he sat in one of the chairs at the table, that had been set up for his blind date. Truthfully, he wasn't supposed to  
be here. He had actually taken it upon himself, to replace the real guy with him. He heard from some one in his class, that  
Codey, had secretly asked Desirae out on a date. He never like that kid. He always saw him trying to flirt with her, or ask

her out on a bunch of dates. She always refused, of course. But what she didn't know was, Codey had set up a blind date.  
And Lea wasn't gonna stand for it. He had always wanted to ask her out anyways...He just never had the guts to do it. He  
couldn't help but feel so, bashful and shy, when he was around her...He often wondered if she thought he was a idiot or

something. He could never really talk straight when she was around, and he always blushed when she looked at him. He  
wondered how he was gonna survive a date with her. This was the perfect excuse though. Since hes been waiting for this  
moment his whole life...All he had to do was wait. And wait...Wait...And wait some more. He was beginning to have anxiety,

and didn't know how much longer he could wait. He was beginning to think she already knew about the whole deal, and was  
about to leave, when he suddenly saw a small figure walking towards the table. He gulped again, and quickly took back  
his seat, as he wondered if it was her, or Codey coming back for revenge. He prayed for it to be Desi, and when the figure  
stepped into the light of the candles, he sighed in relief, as the candle light reflect off her beautiful face.

"Lea?...Is that you?"

"Heh heh...Surprise surprise?"

Lea fiddled with the collar of his shirt, as he smiled weakly, and waved. He couldn't help but immediately blush, as he stared  
at her, and looked her up and down. She was wearing a red colored dress, and had alittle bit of make up on, as her long  
brown chocolate hair was freely let down. Lea couldn't help but feel numb, as she smiled at him, and took the seat infront.

"Surprise sure is right. A wonderful one, at that"

She winked at him, and Lea could have sworn his face was as red as his hair.

"W-well, ya know...I've been meaning to ask ya out for awhile now...I figured, no better time then the present!"

"Hehehe...Ya know Lea. All you had to do was ask, if thats what you wanted"

"Er...I thought it'd be more surprising if I did a blind date instead! ya know! I just love surprises! you?"

Desi started laughing, as Lea rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and slightly smirked. He was feeling a bit more  
comfortable now, and decided he'd use his special ability. His flirting skills.

**|Fast Forward|**

The two teenagers spent the rest of the night laughing, talking, joking, and flirting. There food had gone cold by the time they  
started eating it, so Lea offered to order take out back at his place. Desi agreed, and thanked him by giving him a kiss on  
the cheek. Lea liked the way this was going. He felt like the two of them have known each other for a long time, and figured

he'd take a chance on asking her the very question hes been meaning to ask. They sat on his front porch step, as the two of  
them were licking off there Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Desi smiled, as she stared up at the big black night sky, and suddenly  
gasped, as she quickly pointed at one of the bright yellow stars that was falling in the sky.

"Lea look! its a falling star! quick! make a wish!"

'I wish she'll say yes to the question I'm about to ask'

Lea held his emerald green eyes tightly, and wished with all the luck he had. He opened them softly, and looked over at  
Desi, who still had her eyes closed. He smiled, and wondered what she was wishing about. When she opened her eyes, she  
started giggling, and Lea couldn't help but stare at her with a confused look, as he took the last bite out of his ice cream, and  
left the stick in his mouth.

"Whats so funny?"

"Hehehe...Oh nothing. Just thinking 'bout the wish I made"

"Oh? and what'd you wish for?"

Lea removed the ice cream stick from his mouth, and checked to see if he had got a winner stick.

"Nothing much...Just alittle thing I was hoping someone would ask. But what about you? what did you wish for?"

Lea smiled again, and threw the ice cream stick to the side, as he turned himself over completely, and laid his hand on top  
of hers. Winner.

"For you to say yes on the question I'm about to ask. So, Desi...Will be my girlfriend?"

Desi smiled, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, as Lea smirked, and brought her into his lap.

"Looks like both our wishes came true, Lea..."

"Is that a yes?"

"How could I say no?"

Leas smirk grew even more, and he figured he'd chance the big move. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and carefully  
brought her face closer to his, as both there eyes began to drop, as he crashed his lips softly into her own. There lips met  
perfectly, and the kiss was sweet, soft, and gentile. Lea couldn't believe he was actually finally kissing her, as hes been

dreaming about this, for nights. He felt like his heart was on fire, and he began melting into the kiss, as he started becoming  
alittle more rough. His hands started rubbing her back, as he stuck his tongue out, and began licking her bottom lip. Desi  
slipped her own hands into his fiery red spiky hair, as she smirked, and tightened her lips together. Lea frowned, and bite her

bottom lip, as she gasped, and left her mouth wide open. He smirked again, and immediately ran his red hot tongue inside,  
as he started to memorize each and every corner of her mouth. She moaned, and started pushing herself up against him,  
as she slid her hands down to his cheeks, and brought his face closer to hers. Leas heart was beating fast, and his mind

went into overdrive. Without him realizing it, he had picked her up bridal style, and started carrying her into his house, and  
towards his room. He wanted to make sure he took every opportunity to show her that she was his, and that he loved her more  
then anything he'd had ever had.

**|Next Day|**

The next day was beautiful, and perfect. Lea had never been so happy in his whole entire life. He had walked Desi to  
school, and held her hand the whole way. During there classes, he passed notes to her, asking her if she'd like to go on  
another date with him. She said yes, and he nearly almost shouted out loud "woohoo!" in victory. Upon lunch, he took her

to there own private table, and had deja vu from last night. People stared at them, as they laughed out loud, and flirted with each  
other constantly. Lea gave her a toothy grin, as he leaned over the table, and cupped her chin in his hand, and brought there  
lips roughly together. Many whistles and hoots, were heard from the others, as Desi smiled, and laid her hands on both of

his cheeks. Lea smiled back, and began getting alittle more rough, as he could feel Codey eyes burning through the back  
of his head. He didn't care though, as he and Desi continued burning sparks together infront of the whole school. He hoped  
that, with the action he was doing now, everyone, especially Codey, would know that Desi was his girl. And only his girl  
alone. Committed to memory.

**|END|**


End file.
